


Why Lila Hates Pigeons

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 M. Pigeon | Mr. Pigeon, Evil Lila Rossi, Hawkmoth Loves Pigeons, Lila Hates Pigeons, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Just an explanation as to why Lila despises pigeons...nothing out of the ordinary...
Relationships: Mr. Ramier & Pigeons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Why Lila Hates Pigeons

Lila Rossi hated pigeons. She hated everything about them: how they were the inspiration for a hat Marinette had apparently made for Adrien to model, the feathers they left everywhere, how they ate nearly everything, and the list continues. But what she hated the most about them was that Hawkmoth chose to akumatize a man obsessed with pigeons (PIGEONS of all things) 52 times, rather than her. She was his ally, yet he chose pigeons. Why did pigeons always turn evil anyway? It's not like THEY were the ones akumatized. Were they also one of Hawkmoth's allies? 

That would mean she might have to get aquainted with some of them. What would people think if they saw her making a deal with a bird?

Honestly, the man had to make better plans to get the miraculous. A pigeon man? Really? Maybe once, but FIFTY-TWO times? What was he planning on doing? Hawkmoth must really love pigeons.

Lila gasped. What if the PIGEON MAN was HAWKMOTH? It would explain why Mr. Ramier was always being akumatized... but he seemed like a pretty nice person (although she hadn't officially met him) in his civilian form. Maybe he was mad that pigeons weren't cared for properly. After all, that was usually the reason he akumatized himself.

A few days after this sudden revelation came to mind, she noticed a butterfly near her. An akuma. It didn't look like it was headed for her, but she grabbed it, letting go near her bracelet. She calmly said as the familiar purple butterfly shaped mask showed up in front of her face.

"So we meet again, Hawkmoth."

"Ms. Rossi. I think I have a new power for you."

"Wait. I know your identity."

"WHAT?" The man took a moment to calm himself. "How did you find out?"

"I just connected the dots based on the clues around me. It wasn't hard. But if I may ask, why pigeons?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you doing this for birds? You could, say take over the world, or bring someone back to life, but you chose PIGEONS?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no interest in pigeons. Is this about the hat?"

Lila paused. Just how many pigeon-themed hats were there in Paris? She would have to bring this up to Mr. Agreste at some point. It would help get that Marinette girl out of her way.

"What hat? And for someone who isn't obsessed with pigeons, you seemed to akumatize yourself quite often because of them."

"I've only akumatized—wait. HA! Do you think..." Hawkmoth couldn't hold in his laughter. Pigeons? She thought he was Mr. Ramier?

"What's so funny?"

"You think I'm—" Hawkmoth continued to laugh.

"You're WHAT? Tell me already!"

"You think I'm Mr. Ramier, don't you?"

"Uh, yes."

"Thank you for that hilarious joke, Ms. Rossi. At least no one suspects my REAL identity. You don't need to be akumatized today. I wouldn't have a good enough plan anyway. I can barely hold in my laughter right now."

A good enough plan? When did he EVER have a good plan? And what joke? Lila was confused.

"Wait, what?"

The black butterfly left her bracelet on its own and de-evilized itself, leaving a baffled Lila sitting on a school bench.


End file.
